


the never quitting demon

by planetundersiege



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100-500, sockathan - Freeform, welcome to hell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: After having been haunted by Sock for over two months already, Jonathan had pretty much gotten used to the annoying demon that never seemed to quit.
Relationships: Jonathan Combs/Napoleon Maxwell Sowachowski | Sock
Kudos: 31





	the never quitting demon

After having been haunted by Sock for over two months already, Jonathan had pretty much gotten used to the annoying demon that never seemed to quit, while also being extremely terrible at his job. After all, Sock’s job was to get him to kill himself, and last time Jonathan checked, he was still alive.

Well, he shouldn’t complain about that, because yes, he was still alive and that was inherently a good thing, especially since he knew that if he killed himself he would go to hell and alphabetize a hall of crippling phobias or some shit, and that sounded just sad and boring and extremely disappointing for a torture thing.

But, he was pretty should he would go insane eventually because of the boredom.

So, life it was, and even if he sort of hated most things, he wasn’t suicidal, and Sock was more of a fun and happy person, and not a stereotypical demon that would drive a person insane and into tears by pestering him in the most twisted and fucked up way known to the living and dead.

Sock just jumpscared him by being in his fridge or make him say something weird by the urinals.

It was annoying, sure, but in the end it was just harmless fun and he should be happy by being this lucky, by getting such a bad demon, because he actually liked the guy. Sock could actually make him laugh and smile, and he was such an interesting person and it was fun to learn more and more weird bits about his past.

Sock was a regular part of his life now, and even though it sounded weird, it was actually nice to have someone to talk too, and Sock made him feel so much better. Safe, in a weird way.

Ironic, since it was the actual opposite of what Sock actually was supposed to do, but he wouldn’t complain.

And since Sock didn’t have a deadline, Jonathan could just smile and get used to always being in the presence of such a strange buy friendly demon.


End file.
